heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (Disney franchise)
The Jungle Book is a Disney franchise that commenced in 1967 with the theatrical release of ''The Jungle Book''. Animated films ''The Jungle Book'' The Jungle Book is a 1967 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Productions. Inspired by the Rudyard Kipling's book of the same name, it is the 19th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Directed by Wolfgang Reitherman, it was the last to be produced by Walt Disney, who died during its production. ''The Jungle Book 2'' The Jungle Book 2 is a 2003 American-Australian animated musical film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. The theatrical version of the film was released in France on February 5, 2003, and released in the United States on February 14, 2003. The film is a sequel to Walt Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book, and stars Haley Joel Osment as the voice of Mowgli and John Goodman as the voice of Baloo. Live-action films ''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book is a 1994 Disney American adventure film co-written & directed by Stephen Sommers, based on the Mowgli stories in The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. The film stars Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli, Cary Elwes as his adversary Captain Boone, and Lena Headey as Mowgli's eventual love interest Kitty. Also appearing in the film were Sam Neill, John Cleese, Jason Flemyng and Ron Donachie. ''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story is a 1998 Disney live-action direct-to-video film based on Rudyard Kipling's book of the same name. The film chronicles the life of the boy named Mowgli (portrayed by Brandon Baker) from the time he lived with humans as an infant to the time when he rediscovered humans again as a teenager. ''The Jungle Book'' The Jungle Book is an upcoming American adventure film directed by Jon Favreau, written by Justin Marks, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film stars Neel Sethi as Mowgli, Bill Murray as Baloo, Ben Kingsley as Bagheera, Idris Elba as Shere Khan, Scarlett Johansson as Kaa, Lupita Nyong'o as Raksha, Giancarlo Esposito as Akela, and Christopher Walken as King Louie. The film is scheduled to be released on April 15, 2016. TV series ''TaleSpin'' TaleSpin is a half-hour animated adventure series based in the fictional city of Cape Suzette, that first aired in 1990 as a preview on The Disney Channel and later that year as part of The Disney Afternoon, with characters adapted from Disney's 1967 animated feature The Jungle Book, which was theatrically rereleased in the summer before this show premiered in the fall. ''Jungle Cubs'' Jungle Cubs is an animated series produced by Disney for ABC in 1996. It was based on their 1967 feature film The Jungle Book, but set in the youth of the animal characters. The show was a hit, running for two seasons in syndication before moving its re-runs to the Disney Channel. The show was broadcast on Toon Disney, but was taken off the schedule in 2001. The show did air in the United Kingdom on Disney Cinemagic and in Latin America until it was removed. The show's theme song is a hip-hop version of the classic song, "The Bare Necessities" performed by Lou Rawls. Video games ''TaleSpin'' TaleSpin is a 1991 video game published by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is based on the Disney animated series with the same name. TaleSpin was also released by Capcom on the Game Boy. Sega released its own versions of TaleSpin on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and Sega Game Gear. NEC also made one for their TurboGrafx-16 system. This game involves the adventures of Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker, two bears delivering cargo for Rebecca Cunningham, another bear. However, Shere Khan, the evil tiger tycoon, wants to put Rebecca out of business, so he hires air pirates, led by Don Karnage, to do his dirty work. ''The Jungle Book'' The Jungle Book is a series of video games based on the 1967 Disney animated film The Jungle Book, primarily released in 1994. It was first released by Virgin Interactive in 1993 for the Sega Master System. Conversions for the Game Boy, NES (for which it was one of the last titles released by a third-party developer), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Super NES, and PC followed in 1994, and a remake for the Game Boy Advance was released in 2003. While gameplay is the same on all versions, technological differences between the systems forced changes – in some case drastic – in level design, resulting in six fairly different versions of the 'same' game. This article is largely based upon the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis version ''The Jungle Book Groove Party'' The Jungle Book Groove Party is a music rhythm video game developed by Ubisoft and published by Disney Interactive for the PlayStation and PlayStation 2. Featuring similar gameplay to the Dance Dance Revolution series, the game features characters and songs from Disney's The Jungle Book. The game was packaged with a dance pad. Music ''The Jungle Book'' soundtrack ''The Jungle Book'' soundtrack has been released in three different versions since the film's release in 1967. The film score was composed by George Bruns, with songs written by Terry Gilkyson and the Sherman Brothers. * "Colonel Hathi's March" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) * "The Bare Necessities" (Terry Gilkyson) * "I Wan'na Be Like You" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) * "Trust in Me" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) * "That's What Friends Are For" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) * "My Own Home" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) ''More Jungle Book'' In 1968, Disneyland Records released the album More Jungle Book (given the subtitle ...Further Adventures of Baloo and Mowgli), an unofficial sequel also written by screenwriter Larry Simmons, which continued the story of the film, and included Phil Harris and Louis Prima voicing their film roles. In the record, Baloo (Harris) is missing Mowgli (Ginny Tyler), so he teams up with King Louie (Prima) and Bagheera (Dal McKennon) to take him from the man village. Four new songs were composed for the record, two of which ("Baloo's Blues" and "It's a Kick") made appearances as bonus tracks on CD versions of the soundtrack to the original The Jungle Book. * "Baloo's Blues" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) **performed by Phil Harris **later appeared as bonus track on the 1990 and 1997 re-issues of The Jungle Book soundtrack * "Jungle Fever" (Floyd Huddleston, Camarata) **performed by Phil Harris * "If You Wanna See Some Strange Behavior (Take a Look at Man)" (Mel Leven) **performed by Louis Prima * "It's a Kick" (Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) **performed by Phil Harris **later appeared as bonus track on the 1990 and 1997 re-issues of The Jungle Book soundtrack * "Bare Necessities" (Terry Gilkyson) **performed by Phil Harris and Sebastian Cabot **reprise version from The Jungle Book soundtrack Jungle Book Category:Disney's The Jungle Book